world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeonscape Feats
Combat Tinkering ( Dungeonscape, p. 44) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can disarm traps or pick locks quickly and efficiently, even under the pressure of combat. Prerequisite Benefit You gain a +4 bonus on Concentration checks to avoid being distracted in combat while making Disable Device or Open Lock checks. You also gain a +4 bonus when attempting to quicken a Disable Device or Open Lock check (see the Quickened Skill Checks sidebar). Special This feat is particularly useful against encounter traps (see page 120). Normal You must make a Concentration check whenever you are damaged or otherwise distracted while attempting to use the Disable Device or Open Lock skills. The DC to open a lock or disable a device is increased by 20 if you attempt to complete the task in a shorter amount of time Font of Inspiration ( Dungeonscape) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General Prerequisite INT 15, Must have Inspiration as a class feature., Benefit Benefits: When you take this feat for the first time, you gain 1 inspiration point. Special You can take this multiple times. Each time you take this feat after the first time, the number of inspiration points you gain increases by 1 (for example, you gain 2 inspiration points if you take the feat a second time). The maximum number of times you can take this feat is equal to your Intelligence modifier Gnome Tunnel Acrobatics ( Dungeonscape, p. 44) [Fighter Bonus Feat, Tactical] Goblin raiding parties whisper of the crazed but effective tactics that gnome tunnel guards use to defend their homes. The gnomes excel at using acrobatics to penetrate enemy ranks or launch devastating attacks from above. Prerequisite Knowledge (dungeoneering) 2 ranks, and Tumble 9 ranks, Gnome; or base attack bonus +4, Benefit The Gnome Tunnel Acrobatics feat enables the use of certain tactical maneuvers, described below. Combat Puppeteer: You slip between your foes in a blur of movement, confusing them and causing them to strike at each other by mistake. If you use the Tumble skill to avoid an opponent's attack of opportunity, you can use this maneuver on the following round. You must make a double move and attempt a Tumble check at a -5 penalty to avoid a foe's attack of opportunity. If your check succeeds, your foe makes an attack of opportunity but targets a creature of your choice within its reach rather than you. You can use this maneuver against one creature per round. Tunnel Scrambler: Using a series of deft tumbles and somersaults, you crowd your opponent and force him to move. If you make a successful melee attack against an opponent who has walls adjacent to at least two sides of his space, you can make a special Tumble check on your next turn. This check requires a full-round action. As part of this action, make a Tumble check to move through the target's space. On a successful check, you stop in his space (rather than move past him) and attack as part of your full-round action. If the check fails, you provoke an attack of opportunity, and the rest of your full-round action is wasted. If your melee attack hits, you move your foe S feet in a direction of your choice. You now occupy the space that he occupied {or one of the spaces of your choice). If your melee attack misses, you return to the space you occupied when you started this maneuver. Wall Leaper: If you drop from a wall while climbing and land adjacent to a creature, you can make one attack as a standard action. This attack counts as a charge, and you gain a bonus on your damage roll equal to the number of points of falling damage that you take. Special A fighter can select Gnome Tunnel Acrobatics as one of his fighter bonus feats (PHB 38) Hammer and Piton ( Dungeonscape, p. 45) [Fighter Bonus Feat, Style] You can drive pitons into your foes, giving you a useful perch from which to strike. Prerequisite Climb 3 ranks, Strength 15, Benefit While wielding a one-handed bludgeoning melee weapon in your primary hand and a climbing piton or spike in the other, you can make a touch attack with the piton as a standard action. This attack deals 1d4 points of damage + your Strength modifier. The target must be size Large or bigger. If the target is at least one size category larger than you, you can make a special Climb check (DC equal to the target's Armor Class) to enter his space as a move action. You must make the check on the same turn in which you struck your foe with the piton. If the check succeeds, you enter and remain in the target's space without provoking an attack of opportunity from the target. You lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, but if your foe moves, you remain in his space as he moves, if any attack against you deals 10 or more points of damage, you must make a Climb check (DC equal to the number of points of damage) to remain in place. If the check fails, you must leave your foe's space and enter the nearest clear space. Special A fighter can select Hammer and Piton as one of his fighter bonus feats (PH 38) Quick Reconnoiter ( Dungeonscape, p. 46) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You are skilled at scanning an area or object quickly and thoroughly. Prerequisite Listen 5 ranks, Spot 5 ranks, Benefit You can make one Spot check and one Listen check each round as a free action. You also gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Normal Using Spot or Listen in a reactive fashion is a free action, but actively trying to make a Spot check or a Listen check requires a move action Trap Engineer ( Dungeonscape, p. 46) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have spent a great deal of time studying trap construction and recognize the work of famous builders, which gives you an edge against their devices. Prerequisite Knowledge (dungeoneering) 4 ranks, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) 1 ranks, Benefit You know the styles of famous dungeon architects or recognize their influences. After finding or setting off a trap in a dungeon, you gain a +2 bonus on future Search checks and Disable Device checks to find or disarm traps in that same dungeon. You also gain a +4 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps in that dungeon, and a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks made by traps in that dungeon Trap Sensitivity ( Dungeonscape, p. 46) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General Your senses are so attuned that you can detect mechanical traps that are close by. Prerequisite Elf or trapfinding class feature, trap sense +2, Benefit When yon pass within 5 feet of a mechanical trap, you are entitled to make a Search check to notice the trap as if you were looking for it. You cannot sense magic traps or spell traps with this feat. Normal Without this feat, you must actively search for a trap to find it before it activates Tunnel Fighting ( Dungeonscape, p. 46) [Fighter Bonus Feat, General] You are adept at maneuvering and fighting in tight spaces and underground passages. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +1, Benefit When squeezing into or through a tight space, you do not take a penalty on your attack rolls or to your Armor Class. Special A fighter can select Tunnel Fighting as one of his fighter bonus feats (PH 38). Normal Each movement into or through a narrow space counts as if it were 2 squares, and while squeezed in a narrow space, you take a -4 penalty on your attack rolls and a -4 penalty to your Armor Class (PH 148) Undermountain Tactics ( Dungeonscape, p. 46) [Fighter Bonus Feat, Tactical] Dwarves have developed a variety of cunning tactics to defeat those foolish enough to enter their mountain redoubts. While gnomes lack the dwarves' militaristic streak, they too have refined these tactics in countless battles against kobolds and goblins. Prerequisite Dwarf or gnome; or base attack bonus +6 and Knowledge (dungeoneering) 2 ranks, Benefit The Undermountain Tactics feat enables the use of certain tactical maneuvers, described below. Stair King: To use this maneuver, you must gain the high ground bonus on your attacks against an opponent. If you hit your foe with two or more melee attacks during your turn, he must make a Balance check (DC 10 + your Str modifier) or be knocked prone. Your opponent can opt to succeed automatically on his Balance check. If he does so, he will lose his move action on his next turn, but he will Succeed automatically on Balance checks to resist this maneuver until the start of his next turn. Your opponent must make this choice before seeing the result of his Balance check. You can target a particular creature with this maneuver once per round. Tunnel Fighter.- To use this maneuver, you must be the target of at least one melee attack from at least one foe while standing with walls adjacent to you on two or more sides. When you are attacked under such conditions, you gain a +2 bonus to Armor Class due to cover. (If you gain cover from another source, this benefit does not stack with it.) You also block line of sight for any spells or attacks made by your opponents, though your allies can fire through your space as normal. Door Sentinel: To use this maneuver, you must fight defensively while adjacent to or standing in a doorway, a gate, or a similar opening in a wall. You must be adjacent to or standing in each square across the doorway's width. For 1 round after you fight defensively, you gain a +4 bonus on Strength or Dexterity checks to resist bull rush or trip attacks. Any creature attempting a Tumble check to avoid your attack of opportunity takes a -5 penalty on the check. Any creature attempting to tumble through your space takes a -10 penalty on its check. Special A fighter can select Undermountain Tactics as one of his fighter bonus feats (PHb 38) Weapon and Torch ( Dungeonscape, p. 47) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/style/ Style You have mastered a style of fighting that uses a melee weapon and a torch to devastating effect. You can dazzle and burn your opponent with the open flame. Prerequisite Benefit While fighting with a one-handed melee weapon and holding a lit torch in the other hand, you can make a special attack as a full-round action. Attack once with your melee weapon. If the attack hits, you also sweep your torch across your foe's eyes, dealing ld6 points of fire damage and dazzling him for 1d4 rounds. You can also use this feat while wielding a lit lantern, a sunrod, or an everburning torch in your off hand, although items that do not give off heat do not deal fire damage Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Dungeonscape Category:Dungeonscape Feats Category:Feats